The way people communicate over a communication network is changing. For example, over the top (OTT) service providers are providing free services that utilize a communication network service provider's bandwidth. Many of the services offered by the OTT service providers require a large amount of signaling back and forth between two endpoints and the communication network service provider's network. This additional signaling can overload the communication network service provider's network and, sometimes, even completely shut down the communication network service provider's network. This can create a loss of revenue to the communication network service provider and a dissatisfying customer experience for the communication network service provider's customers.